1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning chandeliers. More specifically, it relates to a hand-held, hot water and vacuum device that cleans single crystals or individual strands of crystals at a high rate of speed.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional wisdom has long been that chemicals are needed when chandeliers are cleaned. Recent studies by this inventor have shown, however, that applying a hot water spray to chandelier crystals, followed by application of dry air, does the job without chemicals.
Tents have been built around chandeliers to catch the water to protect the area around the chandelier, including the floor below, as water is sprayed onto the crystals and to catch water as it drips from the crystals. Access openings have to be built into the tent. Moreover, the tent must be raised into position and lowered after the work is done.
Thus there is a need for a hot water and dry air chandelier cleaning method that does not require tenting of the chandelier.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how hot water and dry air could be applied to the crystals of a chandelier in the absence of a tent.